


When Should We Start?

by articcat621



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is determined to spend more time with Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Should We Start?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to krazyredhead for giving this a looksies overs for me. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/18: fertile 
> 
> Disclaimer: AMC and Robert Kirkman own The Walking Dead, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

When Should We Start?

"Daddy says the land is fertile," Beth said, looking over the field outside the prison. "Now is the time to plant." She glanced at Rick from the corner of her eye. "I can help if you'd like, Rick. When I'm not taking care of Judith, that is."

Rick turned and smiled at her, causing her insides to flutter in excitement. "I'd appreciate that, Beth. You've been a big help to my family."

"I don’t mind," Beth replied. She didn’t mind the extra chores so long as it meant more time alone with Rick. "When should we start?"

"Now," Rick replied.


End file.
